


Deserving of Happiness

by JEAikman



Series: The Musketeers - prompts and one-shots [29]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Romance, eventually domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos and Constance have had... an arrangement for a while now. But d'Artagnan has burst into all of their lives and made quite the impression.</p><p>Will possibly be a series of drabbles or one-shots, starting with Athos and Constance discussing what they think of d'Artagnan, again, expanded from a tumblr drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserving of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithlomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithlomi/gifts).



"So then, Athos. What did you think of this young d’Artagnan of Lupiac in Gascony?" She asked whilst  making circles on his naked back with her index finger. Her husband was gone for the week, and she liked having a man around who actually knew how to give her pleasure. There wasn’t love involved, exactly, Athos was too damaged to allow that, but there was affection involved in both sides, and this had worked for them for nearly a year now.

"He has potential. Though, more reckless than I would like. He seems determined to become a Musketeer, and I would like him to live long enough to do so." Constance hummed thoughtfully, and Athos turned to glance at her questioningly.

"And you, Madame? What impression has the impetuous Gascon had on you?"

"Well, he’s young, and he’s handsome, and quite impressive with a sword."

"Oh?" Athos asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, and she blushed.

"I think I might be falling in love with him." The words were out of her mouth before she could reel them back in. Athos stared at her in shock.

"Can we pretend I didn’t just say that? No, no. I’m not falling in love with him. I’m a  _married woman._ ” She babbled, horrified that she had said that to Athos - he hurt enough without knowing that.

"You are also, Madame, currently in bed with a man who is not your husband." Athos pointed out with a smile that was somewhere between wry and melancholy. "But if you wish to pursue the boy, I suppose that means you won’t need me any more." Constance was unpleasantly surprised by how much those last words hurt her heart.

"Athos! Of course I still need you. Just maybe… not… like this" She gestured to the room around them. He nodded.

"I don’t mind, truly. This was only ever going to be a temporary solution for us. You deserve someone who can give you true happiness." He pulled on his boots and his breeches, readying himself to leave. Constance saw him out the back door with sad eyes.

"Oh, _Athos_ ," She sighed as he slowly disappeared from her view. "So do you." She shut the door and leaned against it, shutting her eyes against the tears that stung behind them.


End file.
